The Teacher in the Books
This is the twelfth episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary When a body wearing a gold bracelet is discovered in the abandoned ruins of a closed chain bookstore, the Jeffersonian team investigate. The victim is a female in her early twenties. Ripped fingernails indicate a struggle, and Hodgins deduces from the presence of brown recluse spider webbing and eggs on the body that she's been dead for about seven days. A fractured coccyx shows the victim rode horses frequently in an English saddle. She is identified as Mia Ferrara, 22, an affluent school teacher who taught in an underperforming school district in a rough neighborhood. Caroline Julian takes a personal interest in seeing the case solved discreetly; she's on the board of United Teaching Fellows, the organization for which Mia taught, and worries that if word gets out that inner-city teaching is too dangerous, the program could suffer, and the underprivileged kids they serve will have to fight like she did to get a decent education. Suspects include Mia's not-so-wealthy musician boyfriend who reported her missing the previous Sunday, as well as the principal, fellow teachers, employees and students – and guardians of the students – at the school where she taught... and was much loved. Meanwhile, Brennan’s publisher encourages her to join Twitter to help grow her fan base, and “squintern” Jessica Warren teaches Brennan some tricks to master the Twitter-verse, skills Brennan enthusiastically puts to use. Synopsis Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Laura Spencer as Jessica Warren Guest Cast *Patricia Belcher as Caroline Julian *Allius Barnes as Marcellus Miller *Allen Maldonado as Keith Miller *Brendan Robinson as Shane Gentry *Nathaniel Buzolic as Hunter Ellis *Josh Latzer as Paul Garnett *Peter Banifaz as Terrence *George Sharperson as Gary Featured Music Notes Quotes *'Cam:' Why couldn't all these tests just give us the name and address of the killer? *'Hodgins:' Yeah. *'Booth:' Me and my Deputy Dog here have got a few questions for you. *'Caroline:' Why are you tweeting and not working my case. *'Aubrey:' I am working our case and I know that the victim had a Twitter account. *'Caroline:' And? *'Aubrey:' She didn't tweet that much. *'Caroline:' Now I like her even more. *'Aubrey:' Most of the people she followed were her students. She used social media as a way to keep up with them. Because she wasn't a dinosaur. *'Aubrey:' Can anybody from the bar verify your story? *'Hunter:' Yeah. A girl. I got her number. Ask her. *'Operator:' You have reached the Get Lost Hotline. Unfortunately the person who gave you this number didn't want to hear from you ever again. We know this sucks. *'Hunter:' Wait... *'Booth:' (laughing) Oh that is not a good alibi, Hunter. *'Caroline Julian:' You're a good man, Seeley Booth. You sure you don't want to dump that beautiful doctor you've got and run away with me? *'Booth:' Tell you what: just give me a day to think about it, huh? *'Brennan:' Perfect! This makes perfect sense! *'Cam:' Just once I'd like her to tell us the big discovery before she runs out. Gallery Bones ep1012-sc9 0067 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc14 0115 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc14 0152 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc16 0038 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc16 0093 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc16 0104 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc16 0187 hires1.jpg Bones ep1012-sc16 0251 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes